Privaciones
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: “¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos quitaron, Envy?” Melancólica y maternal... ¿Puede darse un homúnculo esos lujos? Vision de Lust sobre la maternidad o.o


**Privaciones**

**+ Summary**

"¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos quitaron, Envy?" Melancólica y maternal... ¿Puede darse un homúnculo esos lujos?

**+ Descripción**

Está un poco angst, muy triste, referencias humanitarias con respecto a la maternidad (y sigo con mi trauma...); creo que podrían a llegar a conmoverse. Respecto a la pareja... podría verse como un LustxEnvy, aunque hay que ser muy morboso para verle algo de pairing a esto. Rating K, no quiero pensar que está sano del todo ¬¬

**+ Disclaimer**

Hiromu Arakawa no está lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para haber creado esto, pero FMA no me pertenece. El uso que le doy a los personajes, sí n.n

**+ Notas**

Estoy loca, así que si me ven por la calle no me hablen xD pero por review la cosa no se contagia, así que opinen.

.·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·.

Eran sólo ellos dos, parados uno a cinco metros del otro, esperando. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, simplemente esperando. Casi sin poder contenerse... una misión es siempre una misión, pero debido a que sus placeres se centraban en intereses poco mundanos, procuraban encontrar algo de entretenido en ellas. Algo que no fuera más que simple rutina.

Algo. Ese era el punto. Sus existencias vacías se complacían con cualquier cosa, sólo tenía que ser _algo_.

—¿De quién dijiste que se trataba esta vez?

—Puede ser cualquiera, Envy. No tengo un nombre, solo una descripción.

La víctima era un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo impecablemente corto. Usaba anteojos y siempre vestía un abrigo café largo. Señas bastante expresas que se podían encontrar en cualquier maldito que pasase por la calle, a diferencia de que éste era un militar encubierto que, para variar, estaba poniéndose entre Dante y sus planes. Ella suspiró cansada de pronto.

Iba a ser lo mismo de nuevo. Ver al sujeto pasar, aplicar maniobra de distracción, extender las garras hasta que la sangre resbalase por ellas, llevárselas a la boca relamiendo el sabor de la muerte (ese que a ellos les encantaba burlar)... y partir.

De manera que ahora sólo quedaba aguardar.

Pero el sujeto tardaba, y Envy no tenía el don de la paciencia.

—¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar a ese hijo de perra? —preguntó.

—¿Te quieres callar? Si tantas ganas tienes de marcharte, adelante. Yo lo haré sola.

—Como siempre, quedándote toda tú con el crédito y la diversión...

—Como siempre, no dejando vivir ni viviendo tú...

De manera que vino el calor, vino el atardecer, vino la modorra... y ellos seguían allí. Con la espalda entumecida apoyada en la pared. Esperando. Impacientes.

Ella fue quién se levantó de su posición, y aventuró echar una mirada curiosa hacia el camino que se extendía hacia su derecha. No venía nadie, excepto unas tres o cuatro sombras irregulares en estatura, bastante más pequeñas que su referente. No era el tipo, pero eran personas dignas de ser observadas en el intertanto. La espera hace a una volverse tonta.

—¡No te asomes! —gritó Envy, con un cólera que no era para nadie, solo para el tiempo perdido en realidad. —No queremos llamar la atención ¿o sí? Mira que tengo buenas ganar de montar escándalo, tú dime si no está permitido...

Sonrió de medio lado antes de voltearse a contestarle.

—Llamamos la atención, así sin más. Mírate, y luego mírame. Dime si somos normales, y serás capaz de hacer todo el escándalo que quieras.

Una mirada resentida fue el rotundo "basta!" a las quejas del homúnculo. Su compañera estaba bastante molesta ya, no era un buen blanco de burlas. Bufó, aburrido. Y vio la espesa fascinación de Lust en las cuatro siluetas que venían ascendiendo por el camino.

**.·oOo·.**

Finalmente eran tres. Pudo apreciar que era una mujer ya de edad madura, con el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta simple y una mirada amable e inocente. A cada lado suyo tenía un muchachito rubio, de no más de tres años (tal vez uno fuera mayor que el otro), que hacían preguntas como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Tenían que ser madre e hijos, sin lugar a dudas. La madre llevaba un gran paquete en los brazos, alargado y envuelto en un papel café, que fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con otra persona a la distancia.

Lust reparó en todos estos pequeños detalles, más que nada porque eran formas de vida singulares y lejanas, utópicas para ella. Y sin embargo le interesaban. Le eran un constante recordatorio de su naturaleza anormal, y de las privaciones que llevaban por añadidura.

Se fascinó en observar el apacible paso con que seguían subiendo por el camino, hasta que pudo escuchar fragmentos de su absurda, superficial y estúpida conversación.

— ...y mi hermano hizo un caballito con alquimia. ¡Me lo regaló, mamá! —decía uno inocentemente. Sus ojos pardos resplandecían de alegría.

—Oh, eso es muy generoso...

—Yo intenté hacerlo también, pero no me resultó tan lindo como a nii-chan...

—¡Eso es porque yo soy más grande que tú! —replicó el otro, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—No te burles de tu hermanito tú, oye.

—¡No me burlo!

—Tengo hambre...

—Cuando lleguemos a casa cenaremos guisado.

—¡Bravo!

Y ambos le tomaron las manos a la mujer, y la llevaron corriendo en dirección al lugar donde de seguro vivían felices, sin preocupaciones ni sufrimientos. Una vida fácil y asquerosa, con toda certeza.

Una vida, al fin y al cabo.

Cansada de escuchar bajó la vista, abatida, y dio rienda suelta a su frustración.

¿Qué se sentiría ser madre? ¿Tener pequeñas réplicas tuyas, a imagen y semejanza junto a ti, provenidas de tu propio vientre? ¿Qué se sentiría tener un alma donde poder guardar sentimientos? ¿Qué se sentiría tener la capacidad de transmitírselos a otras personas?

El simple hecho de imaginar la calurosa bienvenida que le esperaba a esa mujer en su hogar, seguramente auspiciada por el marido, una cena sonriente y cálida, abrazos y besos de sus hijos, días felices, noches significativas... fueron solo un recordatorio de lo sola que estaba en el mundo. De que no era nadie, de que no tenía a nadie. Sólo sus fragmentos, sus reminiscencias... un cuerpo sin alma y un pecado que representar. Una cruz que no eligió llevar, un descanso que no le permitieron tomar.

¿De dónde saca el ser humano tanta crueldad y tanto egoísmo? ¿Por qué ella podía pensar y no sentir, torturándose con la eterna duda del _"¿Y si no fuera...?" _¿Por qué todo necesitaba un porqué? ¿Una razón? ¿Quién la necesitaba, ella?

¿Por qué el mundo no puede sentir una milésima parte de su agonía cuando piensa?

Levantó la vista del suelo de nuevo y dirigió su mirada a las tres siluetas que se perdían en el camino, del lado contrario al cual llegaron. Y las odió. Inmensamente, con toda su rabia, las odió. Por ser felices, por conocer más que ella, por tener vida. Por existir. Por ser reales.

Y si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, habría notado que su vista no tenía la misma visibilidad que antes. Que ahora estaba levemente empañada de agua salada que pugnaba por salir.

Cuando finalmente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, terca, sintió la voz de alguien más a su lado.

—Ahí viene. —era Envy. Su señal le dio el impulso de mirar hacia el frente, donde otra silueta se dibujaba contra el sol. Un hombre alto, de cabellos cobrizos que relucían con fuerza, y un destello de anteojos en su mirada.

Era él.

Se mordió el labio y obligó a esa lágrima a recorrer el camino de regreso a sus ojos. Sonrió perversa, comprobando que aquel hombre que se les aproximaba era su víctima. En un principio dudó, pues no llevaba el abrigo café, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en un brazo, pues el calor y la fatiga de la caminata seguramente habían hecho estragos en él.

Preparó sus garras, ansiosas de matar, impregnándose de la reciente frustración que había experimentado. Tenía la oportunidad de arrebatarle al hombre su vitalidad, y eso la hacía retorcerse en su fuero interno de un sádico placer. La venganza siempre sentaba bien...

Vio a su compañero acercarse, como un forastero común y como una hábil serpiente constrictora a la vez. Y pensó involuntariamente: ¿Y si el hombre tenía familia? ¿Una madre? ¿Hijos? ¿Una mujer que lo esperaba ansiosa y esperanzada? ¿No se sentiría sola y desdichada si perdiera a alguien a quién ama? ¿Qué haría ella con todos esos sentimientos que quedarían por expresar?...

¿No iba acaso a estallar?

Si ella fueras tú, ¿qué harías?

La incertidumbre y el vacío existencial le hicieron tomar el lugar de esa mujer. Y no pasaron dos segundos de ello cuando esa maldita agua salada venenosa estaba fluyendo por su rostro otra vez.

—¡Envy! —llamó. Y lo obligó a retroceder en sus pasos antes de haber entablado contacto con la víctima. —Vámonos.

—P-pero... ¡Es el hombre! ¡Hay que matarlo, es una misión! ¿Y el tiempo de espera...? Maldición, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos quitaron, Envy? —pronunció ella débilmente. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que somos y lo que no somos? ¿Te das cuenta... de lo que podemos hacer... y de lo que no podremos hacer jamás?

Y no volteó. Sólo se fue lejos, así sin más... no iba a matarlo.

Sólo lo miró y en silencio le deseó un feliz regreso a casa.

.·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·.

_08-10-06 23:58 / 0:14_


End file.
